1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to headsets containing earphones and, more particularly, to an “in-the-ear” type of headset apparatus with a pivoting microphone arm.
2. Description of Related Art
Telephone headsets are gaining popularity in and out of the workplace as more and more users either have jobs requiring that they spend a substantial amount of time on the telephone or users simply desire to listen or speak on the telephone with their hands free to perform other tasks.
One type of headset, which can incorporate one or two earphones for monaural or stereo listening, is known as an “in-the-ear” type headset, which employs an earphone that fits into the cavum area, or entrance to a user's middle ear.
Hands-free headsets which are placed in the ear include a speaker for listening to audio and a microphone for speaking into. Oftentimes, prior headsets included microphones which were far removed from a user's mouth decreasing voice quality, required manual movement of a microphone boom, and/or were typically burdened with a large form factor. However, comfort, stability, ease of use, and aesthetics are key elements that must be met in order for a headset to be acceptable to the end user.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a headset apparatus that is comfortable, stable on the ear, and provides simple and improved access to a microphone in a small form factor.